The present invention relates to a method of providing telephonic services, and in particular, to providing access by a customer to long-distance carriers and information providers and to prompted dialing services. The term "service provider" will henceforth be used to refer to both long-distance service providers and information providers.
There presently exist several methods of accessing a long-distance carrier. One method is the pre-subscription method. In this method, every telephone line has a pre-subscribed long-distance carrier. To use the pre-subscribed carrier, the customer dials 1+the area (or service) code plus seven more digits. This is known as "1+" dialing.
A second method is the use of a CIC (carrier identification code) code. In this method, every carrier has a unique 4-digit CIC code. To reach a desired carrier by means of a CIC code, the customer dials "101" +the CIC code. This enables the customer to use that carrier for a call by dialing 101+CIC code+1+area code, etc.
Another method of accessing a long-distance carrier is the use of a calling card. The customer dials a toll-free number belonging to the desired carrier and charges a call to a calling card or a credit card.
A further method of accessing a long-distance carrier is the use of a collect call. The customer dials a toll-free number belonging to the desired carrier and places a collect call using that carrier.
Similarly, several methods exist of accessing an information provider, including dialing a "900" (or intra-area code equivalent) service code number, dialing an "800" service code number, and dialing a POTS number, including both local and long-distance numbers.